Datte Atashi no Hero
|release date= August 02, 2017 |op/ed number = 3 |starting episode= Episode 27 |ending episode = Episode 37 |previous = Dakara, Hitori ja nai |next = Update }} is the third ending theme of My Hero Academia anime adaptation. It is performed by . Single Track List # #'Sweet Friendship'In Japanese not capitalized is called "sweet friendship". #'Sailor Spark Operation!' # Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *The ending features the characters (students from Class 1-A) as depicted in the fantasy themed 2nd Popularity Poll artwork including new costumes for Hanta Sero, Momo Yaoyorozu, Fumikage Tokoyami, Minoru Mineta, Denki Kaminari, Mina Ashido, Mashirao Ojiro and Yuga Aoyama, which weren't featured there due to being out of the top 10. It is unknown if Toru Hagakure, Koji Koda, Rikido Sato and Mezo Shoji are present or not. **Shota Aizawa is the only character featured in the original artwork with his fantasy-style reincarnation to not make an appearance in the ending. *In the My Hero Academia Vol.3 Light Novel, it reveals that the dragon that Katsuki Bakugo was riding was actually Eijiro Kirishima who turns out to be half dragon and half human. He became Katsuki's servant after he lost a duel to him. *While writing the song, LiSA imagined what it would be like if Izuku Midoriya were to sing his honest feelings to Katsuki. In a way, this is a song dedicated to Katsuki from Izuku. Lyrics TV Version Kanji= キミが　諦めるトコ　浮かばないけど ナニモナイ　ナサケナイ　っていう日も　あるんでしょう 人生に　一度のような　努力の瞬間を いくつも　迎えちゃいそうなら　見ていたいんだよ “一生”が一個だって　“一緒に”をいくらでも なんにもないアタシに　意味をくれた　最強だ フレーって　フレーって　何度も言わせる　なんていう才能\？ ずっと立ち向かってよ　勇気をくれてるよ フレーって　フレーって　ちっぽけ全てが叫んでる その目を見てれば　アタシも走れる 最高のフィナーレを　刻んでみてよ だって　アタシのヒーロー。 |-| Rōmaji= Kimi ga akirameru toko ukabanai kedo Nani mo nai nasakena tte iu hi mo arun deshou Jinsei ni ichido no you na doryoku no shunkan wo Ikutsu mo mukaechaisou nara miteitan da yo "Isshou" ga ikko datte "isshou ni" wo ikura demo Nanni mo nai atashi ni imi wo kureta saikyou da Furee tte furee tte nando mo iwaseru nante iu sainou? Zutto tachimukatte yo yuuki wo kureteru yo Furee tte furee tte chippoke subete ga sakenderu Sono me wo mitereba atashi mo hashireru Saikou no finaare wo kizande mite yo Datte atashi no hiiroo. |-| English= I can't imagine you ever giving up But I'm sure you've had days that were empty and miserable If you think you'll have many once-in-a-lifetime endeavors Then I want to see those moments Even if there's only one lifetime, there are many chances to be together You're the strongest, giving me, with absolutely nothing, meaning in life "Hooray! Hooray!" What's this ability you have to make me say this over and over? Keep standing your ground and giving me courage "Hooray! Hooray!" Even all the insignificant things are calling out When I look at your eyes, I can run, too I want to try carving out the best finale 'Cause you're my hero. TV Size Romaji and English translation by FUNimation Entertainment Full Version Kanji= キミが　諦めるトコ　浮かばないけど ナニモナイ　ナサケナイ　っていう日も　あるんでしょう 人生に　一度のような　努力の瞬間を いくつも　迎えちゃいそうなら　見ていたいんだよ “一生”が一個だって　“一緒に”をいくらでも なんにもないアタシに　意味をくれた　最強だ フレーって　フレーって　何度も言わせる　なんていう才能\？ ずっと立ち向かってよ　勇気をくれてるよ フレーって　フレーって　ちっぽけ全てが叫んでる その目を見てれば　アタシも走れる 最高のフィナーレを　刻んでみてよ 少し冒険しようか　このままでいいか ナヤマシイ　モドカシイ　って迷いも　あるでしょう？ 千年に一人のような　センスがなくたって アタシや　君だけのゴールを　見てみたいよね どんなに世界が　わからず屋ばっかでも アタシはキミという　わからず屋の味方 フレーって　フレーって　何百マイルも届けよう ずっと走るために　立ち止まってもいいよ フレーって　フレーって　大きなエールが花開く いつもの奇跡を　世界に見せてよ ワクワクが待ってる　未来へ行こうよ たくさんの失敗談を　愛せなかった自分を　抱きしめたら　最強だ 触れて　触れてないけど分かるよ　そのチカラ 目の前の壁の　向こうで笑おうよ フレーって　フレーって　何度も言わせる　なんていう才能\？ ずっと立ち向かってよ　勇気をくれてるよ フレーって　フレーって　ちっぽけ全てが叫んでる その目を見てれば　アタシも走れる その目の中　アタシも走ってく 最高のフィナーレを　刻んでみてよ だって　アタシのヒーロー。 |-| Rōmaji= Kimi ga akirameru toko ukabanai kedo Nani mo nai nasakena tte iu hi mo arun deshou Jinsei ni ichido no you na doryoku no shunkan wo Ikutsu mo mukaechaisou nara miteitanda yo "Isshou" ga ikko datte "isshou ni" wo ikura demo Nanni mo nai atashi ni imi wo kureta saikyou da Furee tte furee tte nandomo iwaseru nante iu sainou? Zutto tachimukatte yo yuuki wo kureteru yo Furee tte furee tte chippoke subete ga sakenderu Sono me wo mitereba atashi mo hashireru Saikou no finaare wo kizande mite yo Sukoshi bouken shiyou yo kono mama de ii ka Nayamashii modokashii tte mayoi mo aru deshou? Sennen ni hitori no you na sensu ga nakutatte Atashi ya kimi dake no gooru wo mite mitai yo ne Donna ni sekai ga wakarazuya bakka demo Atashi wa kimi to iu wakarazuya no mikata Furee tte furee tte nanbyaku mairu mo todokeyou Zutto hashiru tame ni tachitomatte mo ii yo Furee tte furee tte ookina eeru ga hanahiraku Itsumo no kiseki wo sekai ni misete yo Wakuwaku ga matteru mirai e ikou yo Takusan no shippaidan wo aisenakatta jibun dakishimetara saikyou da Furete furetenai kedo wakaru yo sono chikara Me no mae no kabe no mukou de waraou yo Furee tte furee tte nandomo iwaseru nante iu sainou? Zutto tachimukatte yo yuuki wo kureteru yo Furee tte furee tte chippoke subete ga sakenderu Sono me wo mitereba atashi mo hashireru Sono me no naka atashi mo hashitteku Saikou no finaare wo kizande mite yo Datte atashi no hero. |-| English= I can't imagine you ever giving up, Though I'm sure even you have empty, miserable days. If you think you might be facing any number of monumental efforts— The kind that come only once in a lifetime—I wanna be there to see it! Even if we only have one life, together we have an unlimited supply. I had nothing, but you gave me a sense of meaning. Now I'm unstoppable! Hurray! Hurray! You have a talent for making me say it again and again! So keep standing your ground. I'm getting my courage from you. Hurray! Hurray! All the tiniest things inside me are calling out! When I look at those eyes, I can start running too. So show me the ultimate finale! Shall we go on a little adventure? Can we keep going like this for now? Though we'll have to consider all our troubles and frustrations too. Even if we don't have the kind of senses that are bestowed once a millennium, I still want to see what lies beyond the walls ahead of us! No matter how many fools there are in this world, I'll always be by your foolish side! Hurray! Hurray! Let's keep it going for hundreds of miles! It's okay to stop if it means we can keep running forever. Hurray! Hurray! A great cheer opens in bloom! So show the world that miracle you can create. Excitement awaits, so let's head for the future! Our many tales of failure… versions of ourselves we couldn't love… if we can just embrace them, we'll be unstoppable! I haven't felt it, I haven't felt it yet for myself, but I recognize your power. Let's overcome the wall before our eyes, then laugh on the other side! Hurray! Hurray! You have a talent for making me say it again and again! So keep standing your ground. I'm getting my courage from you. Hurray! Hurray! All the tiniest things inside me are calling out! When I look at those eyes, I can start running too— I too begin to run through your eyes! So show me the ultimate finale! After all, you're my hero. Watch Now Notes References Site Navigation pl:Datte Atashi no Hero es:Datte Atashi no Hero Category:Music Category:Season 2 03